Swordplay
by James8
Summary: Disagreements and an all out brawl


Disclaimer: Not mine never will be. Although I can dream can't I?  
  
AN: This story is for Amorous who asked for it. I hope it fits the bill. Bloody hell you had to give me a plot bunny didn't you?   
Also the PG13 is for one tiny not so bad swear word.  
My mother betad this if anythings wrong blame her.  
/ denotes elvish  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Swordplay  
Pippin scooted closer to Legolas as the Fellowship took rest near a spring. Legolas was cleaning his blades with a soft cloth. Pippin edged even closer until he was right beside the elf. Legolas kept a straight face even though he wanted to smile. Pippin fidgited beside him. Finally Legolas gave in.  
  
"Yes Peregrin?" Legolas questioned softly.  
  
"What does that say?" Pippin asked pointing to the ruins on the blade.  
  
Legolas hefted the blade and carefully handed it to Pippin letting the younger hobbit sit it on his lap. "These ruins here say my family name and that they are gifted to me by my father." Legolas pointed out the ruins as he explained them. "These ask protection from the Valar."  
  
Pippin examined the silver knives intently. He found a crest on the bottom of the ivory handles. "What's this?"  
  
"That's my family's coat of arms." Legolas explained quickly. He had no desire to let the dwarf know exactly who he was. He withdrew the knife from Pippin's lap and stood forestalling anymore questions.   
  
Aragorn chuckled from across the camp. /"You do know,"/ Aragorn called in elvish, /"that sooner or later Gimli is going to find out who you are. I think it's high time to tell him too. Maybe I should mention it to him."/  
  
Legolas advanced on the human threateningly. /"I would silence your tongue 'human,'"/ Legolas replied in elvish.  
  
/"Remember 'elf' I was trained by the best swordsmen in the whole of Ardar."/ Aragorn smirked to his friend.  
  
"Not all of us know the elvish tongue." Gimli replied grumpily.   
  
"It was not for you to evesdrop Master Dwarf." Legolas replied in Common. He had turned his eyes away from Aragorn which quickly proved to be a mistake. He just was able to bring up a knife to counter a blow by the man. Legolas growled, /"Estel!"/  
  
Aragorn just gave him a smug smile. /"Never turn your back on your oponent Legolas. You're old enough to know better."/  
  
With a move so quick it became a blur Legolas withdrew his other knife aiming for the others chest. Aragorn spinned in towards the elf effectively avoiding the blow and bringing himself inches from his oponent. He hooked a foot around the elf's ankle and using his free hand pushed Legolas back. Legolas stumbled but did not fall.  
  
Legolas stood twirling his blades restlessly in his hands. /"You forget 'human' I also had the same trainers you did."/  
  
Gandalf chuckled as he watched the two pace each other. "Sometimes," he said loudly and in Common. "It is amazing that the two of you became friends and that both of your homes are still standing. I have never seen any two that could consistantly seek trouble as you two youths do and still walk away from it. That includes your brothers Aragorn."  
  
Aragorn took a swipe at the elf but the prince blocked the blow turning to add one of his own. "Gandalf how many times do I have to tell you," Aragorn grunted feinting left, "that my elven brothers and friends start all this. I just have the pleasure of getting dragged into it."  
  
"Hah," Legolas snorted as he twisted out of Aragorn's reach to cut high. "What about when we went to get Glorfindel a birthday present. I seem to remember that was your idea."  
  
Aragorn ducked. "No that was Elrohir's." The human dodged a blow from the elf and in striking back overestimated his movements and landed on top of Boromir.  
  
Legolas stopped, falling into peals of laughter as the two men disintangled themselves. "So much for human agility." The elf laughed.  
  
Boromir was disgrunted with Aragorn but at the elf's comment looked over at the ranger meeting his eyes. Silent communication passed between the two. Boromir withdrew his sword a gleam in his eyes. "What agility we lack Master Elf," Boromir replied striking at the prince, "we make up for in strength."  
  
Legolas caught the blow staggering slightly under the force. "Aye, you do hit hard human," Legolas agreed, "but your opponent has to be there for you to hit."  
  
Again with elvish speed Legolas moved releasing Boromir's sword and dancing behind the Steward. He did not count on Aragorn though, who had moved up behind him, catching the elf in his arms. Legolas struggled but could not break the hold not without seriously hurting his friend. And, after all, this was just a game.  
  
"Hoy now," Pippin protested, "that's not fair, two against one." Sharing a look with Merry the two hobbits sprang to the rescue of the elf. They pulled on Strider's arms tickling his sides in earnest in an attempt to get him to release Legolas.   
  
"Boromir...hahaha...help!" Aragorn chuckled holding onto the elf for dear life as he tried to avoid the little hands.  
  
Boromir waded in picking Pippin off the ground easily. The younger hobbit gave a startled cry twisting in the man's arms.  
  
Frodo and Sam, sharing a look and a smile, jumped up to help their comrades.   
  
"You Big Folk should know better then to gang up on us little hobbits and an elf." Sam scolded loudly as he tried to help Merry free Legolas.  
  
"Cut that out, help!" Aragorn chuckled.  
  
Boromir was having his own troubles dealing with the elder hobbit cousin who had wrapped himself around his legs trying to trip him. "I'm going to fall!"  
  
"Aragorn I can't breathe." Legolas gasped within his friend's arms.  
  
Sharing a look with Gandalf, Gimli waded into the mess trying to pull the hobbits off of Aragorn. Gandalf with tears of laughter streaming down his face headed into the fray.   
  
"Ow. Watch your elbows."  
  
"Who's pinching?"  
  
"Quit...haha...tickling..."  
  
"Get your beard out of my face I can't see!"  
  
"Don't trip me...You're going to trip me...Ahhh!"  
  
"Get off me you lout!"  
  
"Frodo get his legs!"  
  
"Damn elf!"  
  
"Stubborn dwarf!"  
  
"Who's leg is this?"  
  
"Thank the Valar! Air!"  
  
"He's not fighting fair!"  
  
"By the Valor, you're heavy!"  
  
Finally the fighting all died down. Everyone lay sprawled all over the grass as they tried to regain their breath. Frodo cocked a weary head toward the wizard, his face pink with exsertion. "Gandalf? We're going to camp here for the night right?" 


End file.
